Wawanakwa's Thespians
by TheBlueAzuru
Summary: Cliche Total Drama High School AU. Wawanakwa High is putting together a play of Romeo and Juliet. Half of the class believes the play is a cautionary tale about lust, and the other half believes it's about love overcoming toxicity. Dawn and Scott are the leaders of opposing sides. What happens when they fall in love? Based off a Tumblr post.


**A/N:** I know, I know, this is not an original concept. This has been done a thousand times, but I still wanted to do this after Total 'DramaRama' was introduced, and I had written a 'Total Drama High School' AU in 2015, so I figured I might as well write a new one. Stoked and 6teen characters also make appearances, as it's confirmed they are in the same universe :) Well, enjoy this fanfiction.

 **Important Information:** All characters will be in different grades and it will be established in the story. This high school is grades 9-12, ages 14-18, using the American schooling system because it makes things easier as an American. There will be gay/lesbian couples, so if you aren't a fan, I suggest you leave. OCs will also be there because you obviously can't have a school filled with only TD/6teen/Stoked characters. This specific chapter is centered around Sammy and Gwen, with dashes of Dott.

Well, without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

The halls of Wawanakwa High were immensely crowded, as it was the first day of school. Several lockers lined the main hallway. Posters hung around the school, showing various reminders for school events and cheesy inspirational posters. Most of the students were doing average things: opening their lockers, talking amongst each other, and listening to music.

Two teen girls stood next to a locker. They looked identical; save for the beauty mark on the girl on the right, the disdainful expression and bags under the eyes of the girl on the left, and the clothes they adorned. The one on the left was carrying two backpacks and three books, whereas the one on the right was glaring at her sister.

"Samey, give me my makeup bag! Now!" The one on the right demanded. She wore a stereotypical cheer uniform, even though she was going to Math class, as if to brag about her cheerleading position. The one deemed Samey balanced the books on her knee and pulled out a red makeup bag. She was dressed much more normally, with a red hoodie and blue skinny jeans. "It's _Sammy_ …" Sammy muttered as she passed her twin a red makeup bag.

The bell rang, signaling the teens to get to class. People around them began walking to their classes. A Latina holding a cell phone walked into the office, wearing classy olive pants and a gray blouse. A girl with dyed cherry hair began going down the hall. "If you were faster; I could've put on my lip gloss! Ugh! Just take me to Math!" The mean twin glared.

"Yes, Amy…" Sammy sighed as the duo began walking down A-Hall.

* * *

A Junior began walking to Theatre class. He had brown hair and teal eyes. He shot finger guns at a goth girl nearby and winked. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Cody, if that didn't work last year, it won't work this year. But, I do still have to thank you for setting me up with Trent, even if it didn't work out."

"How will you be thanking me, huh, Gwenny?" He flirtatiously rose an eyebrow. "By not killing your chance of children." Cody sighed as the goth walked away and continued walking to Theatre, a noticeable slump in his walk. He walked into the room, where the teacher, Ms. Molly greeted him and told him to sit anywhere. Ms. Molly was an average looking young adult, with spiky black hair and minimal makeup consisting of eyeliner and lip gloss. She wore a white tank top and black cargo pants. Cody nodded and sat in the back while playing on his DS under the desk.

A few other teens came into the room. A LARPer named Leonard. A boy named Shawn. Beardo, an aptly named beatboxer. Lindsay, the hot blonde, Zoey, the friendly Indie chick, Mike, who always seemed nervous, B, the silent genius, and Scott, the devious ginger.

Cody snapped back to attention as Sammy ran into the room out of breath seconds before the bell rang. "I'm sorry I was almost late!" She told Ms. Molly. "It's okay, sweetie, it's only the first day. Go ahead and sit anywhere." She reassured her. Sammy sat diagonally from Cody, giving him a smile. Her face was red from running.

"Alright, class, we're going to start with attendance and then begin class! Okay, Bev-" Ms. Molly was cut off by B, who raised his hand as fast as possible. "Lindsay Martin?"

"Huh?" Lindsay asked, puzzled. "Just say 'here'," Zoey whispered to Lindsay. "Oh, um, here!" Lindsay called. Ms. Molly continued calling attendance. "Samantha Kress?"

"Here! You can call me Sammy. Not Samey, because that's not my real name...Not that anyone calls me that...hehe…" She awkwardly laughed. smiled. "Okay, Sammy-not-Samey...now, Cody Anderson?"

Cody raised his hand. Cody smiled at Sammy. "So, will you be acting in the play or doing tech, like me?" Cody asked to break the silence. "Oh, um, tech," Sammy responded, thinking about how Amy hated it when she was the center of attention. "Cool!" Cody flashed Sammy a gap-toothed smile.

"Dawn Lily?" No one responded. "Dawn Lily?" Ms. Molly repeated. "I guess she's not h-" Ms. Molly was cut off by a wispy blonde sitting in the lotus position next to Sammy. "Here." She quietly said. "When did she get here?" Cody whispered to Sammy, almost inaudibly. "I was always here." Dawn giggled. Sammy and Cody shared a worried glance.

* * *

The goth, who had been talking to Cody earlier, sat in English class, bored as the teacher began lecturing them on the class rules. She began doodling in her notebook out of pure boredom. Flowers and song lyrics and skulls spawned from her pencil, filling her fresh notebook with designs.

The door to the classroom swung open, a young man strolling casually into the room. Gwen snapped out of her daze. He had several piercings littered across his face and pale skin with the hint of a tan. His facial features carved out a smirk, his pants sagged, and his skull-patterned shirt was wrinkled. His look screamed _I don't care_.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in." Mr. Andrews commented, the smirk on his face matching the students. "Um, sir? It's ' _dragged'_ , not 'drug'. For an English teacher, you sure don't have proper grammar," the punk commented. Gwen held back a chuckle as she watched Mr. Andrews fume. Mr. Andrews inhaled sharply. "Fine, Duncan. Sit anywhere that isn't taken."

Duncan strolled casually into the back of the room, taking the seat behind Gwen. Mr. Andrews continued his lecture as Gwen continued to act like she cared. " _Psst! Gothy!_ " Duncan whispered from behind Gwen. Gwen shot a glance back at him. " _Whatcha drawing?_ " Gwen rolled her eyes and continued to face the board. " _Can I have a pencil?_ " Duncan asked.

" _No,"_ Gwen responded quietly. Mr. Andrews talked for the rest of class, going off topic frequently. The bell rang, signaling the students to get to their next class. Gwen sighed in relief, shoving her notebook and pens into her bag before leaving the classroom and trudging down the hallway. Duncan quickly caught up to her. "So, Pasty. What was _that_ all about? All I wanted was a goddamn pencil and to see what you were drawing." Gwen rolled her eyes. " _Pasty_! Really?" Gwen scoffed. "What, you need a tan," Duncan countered.

"Whatever." Gwen sighed. "Look, Duncan. Leave me the fuck alone, please. I need to get to History now." Duncan smirked at this. "So do I," Gwen grumbled lightly. "Lucky me.

* * *

The theatre room was chaos.

It was fine at first. But soon, it had morphed into a chaotic monster within minutes. Ms. Molly had the class share some basic information-names and such- when one specific question tore the class apart.

"So, now I want to ask some questions about the play we're doing this year-Romeo and Juliet. What do you think the meaning of the play is? I'm sure you've all read it; I _did_ assign it over the Summer. Be lucky there's no report." Ms. Molly chuckled.

Dawn was the first to speak. "I believe Romeo and Juliet was a gorgeous tragedy about toxic hatred conquered by the power love can hold." Various noises of agreement and disagreement rippled across the classroom. Scott rolled his eyes. "Okay, _fairy hippie girl_. It's just a stupid tale about how idiotic teens are and how we should lust over everything." More noises of content rose. "And don't think I'm some _theatre nerd_ or something. I joined for an easy A, got it!" Scott added.

"Alright, how about we do a fun debate on this! If you agree with Dawn, go to the left. If you agree with _Scott_ , go to the right. Move!" smiled happily. The teens dispersed themselves between the room. A flash of cherry red hair was seen as Zoey rushed to the left. Meanwhile, a confused Lindsay shrugged and followed her.

Soon, the teams were through. Zoey, Lindsay, Mike, and Leonard stood by Dawn's side, whereas Cody, Sammy, B, and Shawn were next to Scott. Beardo stood by Ms. Molly, shrugging. "Sorry, dudes, but picking sides never goes well. I'm neutral."

"Yes, I will stay neutral as well to keep things fair." Ms. Molly nodded. Scott and Dawn stared daggers at each other. "Okay...first, let's hear some persuasion from Scott's side and Dawn's can try to counter that.

"Um...Well, I agree with Scott, clearly, it's, uh, just a cautionary tale. Like, say, Cinderella… I think it is supposed to teach us not to fall in love so early and jump to conclusion. I don't think a short-lived romance as a teen really constitutes as 'true love', per se…" Sammy rambled. Cody flashed her a thumbs up to encourage her.

"While I can, like, _totally_ see where you're coming from, Shammy, I watched 'Gnomeo and Juliet' and that's totally not what happened! Like, they weren't _teens,_ duh! They were elves!" Lindsay countered. " _Well, I guess 'Shammy' is better than 'Samey'..._ " Sammy thought.

Eleven consecutive facepalms rang across the classroom.

"Um...On a _different_ note, I thought it was beautiful how they promised themselves to each other and found love in each other so fast! While I prefer some of Shakespeare's less known works, 'cause Romeo and Juliet is _so_ mainstream, it was still amazing!" Zoey fangirled with a smile.

"But they didn't even know each other's names! I mean, if I found a babe like Juliet who was _that_ into me, I'd at least want to know her name before hooking up. And, you know, make sure there aren't any immediate red flags," Cody reasoned.

"I definitely see what you mean, but it was a 'shits and giggles' thing when they first kissed. Not to mention, they were both kinda pissed when they found out," Mike explained.

People from both sides of the debate began speaking up, and the controlled debate was soon becoming chaotic. Scott swung a punch at a confused Leonard (Great fucking Eye of Sauron!) while Lindsay and Shawn pulled at each other's hair.

Ms. Molly sighed, hanging her head. "Man, this is my fault. This is my first year teaching, I should be controlling these kids!" Beardo cleared his throat. "Don't worry, miss. I got this." Beardo assured her.

With little warning, Beardo mimicked an airhorn perfectly, causing the class to stop. Shawn and Lindsay were mid pull, the former sitting on Lindsay, Leonard had his staff in Scott's nose, Dawn was meditating, Cody was on his DS, and Sammy was looking nervously at everyone. Everyone stopped fighting and yelling to look at Beardo, who gestured toward Ms. Molly.

"We have five minutes to the bell. Now, can I explain the parts of the play and such before we have to leave?" Ms. Molly asked, her arms folded as she looked at the class in disbelief. Leonard sighed, getting up and looking at Ms. Molly guiltily. Everyone else followed suit, sitting in a chair or standing up.

"Good. So, as you can see, there has been...a rather _large_ decline in thespians this year." Ms. Molly began. " _Why is she talking about_ _ **lesbians**_?" Lindsay whispered to Zoey, who simply chuckled lightly. "So, because of this, this year we're going to have to open _auditions_. Now, I will say that if you're in theatre, you _are_ confirmed to have a major role in the play," Ms. Molly announced.

Most of the class cheered, whereas Sammy sweat nervously. " _I joined to avoid her…"_ Sammy thought. "So, part of signing up for theatre is having the _responsibility_ to show up after school every Mon. Wed. Fri., unless there happens to be another event. Auditions will be next week, on Friday! You guys get a little prep for this, so you're lucky." Ms. Molly winked. As if on cue, the bell rang, releasing the students to their next class.

* * *

Sammy left the theatre room with Cody, laughing as they talked about the nonsense that had already occurred in theatre that class period. " _Cody's...actually kinda cool for a perverted geek. Not that I can judge, considering this is my first friend in so long…"_ Sammy thought wistfully.

Meanwhile, Sammy's mean counterpart watched from around the corner, smirking. "Looks like my lame sister _Samey_ has a boyfriend just as ugly as her…"

Various posters advertising the play auditions were already strewn around the school. One hung above a water fountain near her. She snatched the poster off the wall. "Maybe I will audition for this stupid play…"

" _Hehe...I wonder when the next Kingdom Hearts game is coming out…_ " Cody thought.

* * *

 **Afterword:** And there you go! This 'act' was mainly focused on the theatre class with a sprinkle of Gwen. It wasn't the best, I know. I still have a LOT to learn about writing fanfiction. It wasn't too long of a chapter, about a couple thousand words short, but oh well. This is the first half of act one :) Please review! I need all that I can get!


End file.
